Major efforts included: (1) coordinating a parallel analysis of eleven cohorts of underground miners to refine estimates of radon risk; (2) carrying out a parallel analysis of six cohorts exposed to radiation of the thyroid to determine dose and time relationships in the development of thyroid cancer and benign thyroid nodules; (3) participating in related studies of lung cancer risk from tobacco, domestic exposure to radon, and diet; (4) collaborating on cohort and case-control studies of the human papillomavirus and cervical intra-epithelial neoplasia; (5) collaborating on studies of possible risk factors for leukemia, including occupational exposure to benzene, smoking, chemotherapy for non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, and electromagnetic radiation; (6) studying long-term effects among survivors of childhood cancer; (7) studying risks of solar radiation and trends in incidence of nonmelanoma skin cancer; (8) studying trends in the incidence of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma; (9) collaborating on studies to quantify the metabolic effects of dietary exposure to heterocyclic aromatic amines and to establish a nutritional data base for estimating exposure to these compounds; (10) collaborating on clinical trials to determine whether vitamin supplements reduce esophageal dysplasia and esophageal and gastric cancers; (11) using new methods for inference on attributable risk and absolute risk to validate and improve models for projecting breast cancer risk, to estimate attributable risk for bladder cancer, and to explain racial differences in rates of oral cancer; (12) using backcalculation models that allow for treatment effects and changes in the surveillance definition to project national rates of AIDS incidence; (13) assisting members of the Viral Epidemiology Branch on the design, conduct, and analysis of studies of the natural history of HIV infection and of biological markers; (14) developing a comprehensive view of the course of the AIDS epidemic in D.C.; (15) providing advice to other agencies on clinical studies of HIV disease; (16) providing consultation on statistical methods and on the use of newly-developed computing packages for epidemiologic analyses.